


This IS My Costume

by ImagineAvengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAvengers/pseuds/ImagineAvengers
Summary: The Avengers and the MCU Cast gather for a New Year's Eve Party, but it doesn't go quite to plan.





	This IS My Costume

It had been a while since you had gathered the cast together with the Avengers, and nothing felt more appropriate to do so than a party for New Year’s Eve.  The few parties that you had thrown at the tower had been a success, so with the team moving upstate to the compound, it allowed for a better environment to do another.  There was a better element of security and privacy away from the tower’s location in Manhattan, but you worried that it would also bring more opportunity for mischief, given this group. 

 

To add something a little different and to see just how creative they could be, you decided on throwing a costume party, with the only rule being that they all had to dress as their favorite Disney characters.  You were certain that with this group, the results would be amazing.

 

“Honey, come on, we’re gonna be late for our own party!  Again!” you called out to Steve.  You had been dressed for the last half an hour, and he had yet to emerge from the bathroom to get dressed.  “Seriously, your showers are as long as you are old!”

 

“Just go ahead, I’ll be down in a minute!”

 

“You lie!”

 

Steve poked his out from the door with a shocked look, as if he had never heard that before despite that being nowhere near true.  “Rude, doll. Don’t make me say it.”

 

“No, please don’t,” you relented, “I’ll just meet you downstairs.  I’ll just remind everyone that your beauty regimen can’t be interrupted.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Helpful,” he scoffed, closing the door as he returned to whatever it was that he was doing in there.  You could only assume that with Evans attending the party, Steve would be certain to look as good as humanly possible; the playful competitiveness between the two hadn’t cooled off at all even after so many years as friends.

 

You never could decide if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

 

~~~

 

Straightening your costume as you took the elevator to the main floor, dressed as your own favorite character, you grew more and more excited to see what everyone had chosen. In a group filled with both actors and Avengers, you knew that there would have to be some very original interpretations and choices, and that alone would make this one of the best New Year’s Eve parties that you had ever been to.  The lift door finally opened and you put on your best smile, only to find it dropping away almost immediately once the sight came into full view.

 

“You guys,” you snapped, “why isn’t everyone in a costume?!  The invitation was pretty clear!”

 

“What?  We are?” Tony shrugged, looking down at the immaculate suit and tie he was wearing.  The suit itself was nowhere near traditional, however; it was colorful and patterned, with what looked like brand-new Vans on his feet rather than dress shoes.  “I’m going as Downey.”

 

Next to him stood the object of his choice, also dressed very sharply, in a tuxedo with Tony’s signature glasses adorning his handsome face, and one of Iron Man’s gauntlets on his hand.  “Yeah, kid. I’m Stark.  We’re totally in costume.”

 

“Oh my god,” you groaned, “leave it to you two to screw this up just to feed your own egos.”

 

“Hey, that’s uncalled for,” Tony huffed, “we’re not the only ones!  Barnes and Stan are doing the same thing!  So is Barton and Renner!”

 

“Are you serious?  Whose bright idea was this?”

 

“Hey gorgeous.”

 

Even though you probably didn’t even have to ask, his simple greeting gave it away through his tone. Chris quickly crossed the room to stand at your side, placing an apprehensive kiss on your cheek despite the scolding look in your eyes.  “Evans. I should’ve known.”

 

“I’m not fully to blame, (Y/N).  Your husband helped.  He’s just as guilty as I am.  Although,” he smiled, taking a step back with a playful turn, “I think I look great in the blue shirt.  I know for a fact that it’s your favorite.”

 

“Stop it,” you warned with a poke at his chest, “you want to get punched again, is that it?”

 

“No, ma’am.”

 

“Alright then, tell me…is there anyone coming to this thing who is gonna wear an actual costume?”  You paused to wait for his answer, but it wasn’t coming just yet; his eyes brightened and a wide smile crossed his face as the elevator opened again to produce his partner in crime.

 

“Hey, Cap,” he greeted, crossing the room to Steve, “we’ve been found out.  She gave me that look that always works and I couldn’t keep quiet. Still shaking a bit, honestly.”

 

“You know, kid, if you’re gonna dress like me, you need to at least try to play the part.  I thought you were a good actor?”

 

“Seriously?” you interrupted from the other side of the room, over the music that filled the air around you.  “You’re both dressed exactly the same!  Would it have been so hard for one of you to wear the stealth suit?  I mean, the blue shirt of sex is nice and all, but it’s the suit…”

 

“The blue shirt of sex?” Steve chuckled.  “Why have I never heard that before?  I could really put that to use, doll.  Oh, and the suit is being cleaned, so there was no chance of that.”

 

“Right,” you said quickly, “I forgot.”

 

Chris looked back and forth between you and your husband, trying to read the toying expressions that the two of you were exchanging, when it suddenly came to him and he turned away in a clear disgust.  “No, come on, man,” Chris broke in, “let’s not go there, okay?  I’ll never wear that suit now, you’ve just guaranteed that.  I don’t care how clean you get it.”

 

~~~

 

Throughout the room, the pattern continued, and you had yet to find anyone who had met the requirements of the party.  It didn’t ruin the mood, however, and everyone was still having a great time as they prepared for the start of a new year together.  It only took a few minutes, though, to realize that there was one, blaring absence.

 

“Where’s Thor?” you asked Steve.  “Actually, Hemsworth isn’t here, either.  What are they up to?”

 

“Nothing that I know of,” he admitted.  “They didn’t say anything to me.  Seb?”

 

“Not a word,” he agreed. “I haven’t talked to either of them since the last get-together.”

 

If anything, you thought that maybe there was still a chance that you wouldn’t be the only one following the costume rules once they showed up.  Maybe they were having trouble getting ready and it set them behind.  “Okay, but does anyone know what they’re dressing as, or are they pulling the same crap that you all came up with?”

 

Anthony was quick to join in at the insinuation that they had done anything wrong, stepping up next to you to be the spokesperson to defend the group around him.  “Hey now, (Y/N), we’ve followed your rules.  Marvel is owned by Disney, so being dressed as our Avenger is totally legit.”

 

“Technicality, Mackie. But that doesn’t explain the team being dressed as actors.”

 

“But it does,” he continued eagerly, “those actors are basically owned by Marvel, in turn, owned by Disney.  Everyone in this room is a goddamn Disney character in one way or another.  Boom, princess.”  With a flair of arrogance and a hint of satisfaction, he tipped his drink back with a wide grin at the sight taking place just behind you.  “Oh, would you look at that.  I take it back…that’s a princess.”

 

“What?” you said, turning to look, but once you caught up you couldn’t believe your eyes and the shock left you immobile.  “Oh, dear lord, that’s fantastic.  I knew I could count on them.”

 

The rest of the group of Avengers and actors who had yet to see turned to look and the room filled with a combination of shocked gasps and eager laughs held tightly under their breath. Hemsworth entered the room first, fully dressed from head-to-toe in costume to accompany his beautiful, exquisite princess Rapunzel.

 

“Thor,” you gasped, “you’re just…wow, I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“Why has no one else followed the directions as set forth?” he asked.  “Other than yourself I see no costumes.  Christopher and I put a significant effort into our own.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. The sparkle in your hair is really impressive.”

 

“Damn, Thor, you’re the most beautiful princess I’ve ever seen,” Clint joined in, providing absolutely no help whatsoever, per his usual effort, “and Chris, your Eugene is perfect.”

 

“Yeah…thanks.  I don’t suppose that any one of you thought to call us?”

 

The group looked around the room to each other with combined shrugs and questioning glances, letting Chris and Thor know that no one had taken the initiative to let them in on the joke.  But, being the good sports that they were, and thankfully having very solid senses of humor, the duo decided that the party must go on.  Chris extended his arm for Thor to take so that he could lead his reluctant princess towards the fun, leaving nothing but stares of awe, and a promise that the new year would bring a perfect revenge for each of them.


End file.
